Dean's Bad Year
by Aziza Maye
Summary: It has been a year since Dean lost Sam, and he is not having a good night.   No spoilers just my take on the start of the 6th season.


_My friend and I have been talking about the way the 6th season will start. Hope that you all like it._

Dean sat in the dark corner staring at his half empty beer. The noise of the bar usually helped to comfort his restlessness but for some reason today it was not working. Dean looked around the bar, it had taken him awhile to find the bar where hunters hug out. He did not hunt anymore but he liked to be around them, and from time to time an old friend would come in and he would help them research but never hunt. He promised Sam and he will never go back. He had already broken one promise, stay with Lisa and live an apple pie life. He tried but he was too restless and as always closed off. He refused to tell her what had happened and being around Ben brought up to many memories of raising Sam. After four months he left.

Dean downed the last of his beer and motioned Betty the waitress to bring another one. He watched her go behind the bar and pull him another one. She came over and sat the fresh one in front of him.

"Hard day sweetie?" Betty asked in her usual cheerful voice.

"Year" Was all Dean could choke out.

"Good thing you live in walking distance because after this one I'm not letting you drive."

"I'll be fine Bet" Dean said looking up at her. In the old days he would have already gotten her number and or dated her. But not today, probably not anytime soon.

"Anything I can do for you, Dean? You look moodier than usual." Betty asked sitting across from him.

Dean took a swig of his beer before he could answer. "Thanks Betty but it's…"

"I know personal" Betty said with a friendly smile. "Just know that I'm always here if you need an ear."

Dean just nodded as he lowered his head and took another drink. Betty knew this was his nice way of telling her he was done talking. She sighed as she stood and went back to work. Dean watched her walk away and sighed, part of him really did want to talk to someone. He pulled out his cell and pulled up his phone book he scrolled through the few numbers until he came to Bobby's number. He should call Bobby hell he should finally give in and just move in with him like the elder man had been begging him to do for the past three months. But he knew he couldn't do that either, again too many memories.

After awhile Betty came over with a burger and a soda. When Dean looked at her she just smiled and walked away. He stared down at the food but did not touch it. Today was not a day for food and comfort. Dean looked around the bar again, for the first time glad that there was no one around that wanted his help. He knew he would not be a very good conversationalist today.

As midnight came close Dean decided that he would return to his apartment. He did not really want to be around people. As he stood he heard the door of the bar open and a rather loud group of people come in. When he turned to go he saw the four people and groaned.

"Oh man" Dean sighed as he sat back down. They truly were the last people he would want to talk to ever. Dean tried to will himself invisible but it was too late one of them had spotted him and they were coming toward him. Dean rolled his eyes and signaled Betty for another beer.

"Dean, is that really you?" The girl what's her name, Maggie.

"Now is not a good time." Dean growled.

The others seemed to not hear him. "Hey there buddy." Camera guy, Spruce said sitting next to Dean.

"Hey if we had known you where hear we would have let you in on our little hunt." Harry said.

"I don't hunt anymore." Dean snapped. "Now go away."

Betty sat down another beer. "Can I get your friends something Dean?"

"First they are not my friends, second they are not staying." Dean said. Betty looked confused but shrugged and went back to work.

"Man you really are not the nice brother, dude." Ed said.

"Don't mention my brother." Dean snapped.

"Aren't you the touchy one, Sam should teach you manners" Ed smirked.

Dean jumped up and leapt over the table and pinned Ed to the wall. "Don't talk about my brother don't even think about my brother."

"Whoa there big guy calm down." Ed said trying to stay calm his self.

Dean glared at Ed for a moment, and then smiled. "As you pointed out Ed I have no manners and Sam is not here to pull me off of you."

"Hey that's true." Harry said looking around the bar. "Where is Sam?"

Dean turned his glare on Harry. "Not here."

"Can you let me go, dude?" Ed asked.

Dean let go and took one step back. "Why don't you four just go and leave me alone?"

"Fine we'll leave, just tell us were Sam is we need to talk to him." Maggie said.

"Look I have never hit a girl in my life." Dean said calmly. "At least never one that was not a demon so I think that you should just go."

"But Sam said that he could help us get some spell to…" Harry started to sputter out.

"That had to be at least a year ago so move on."

"It was last month." Spruce said.

Dean turned his sights on Spruce who squeaked slightly at his glare. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh last month in Tennessee he helped us with a spook." Spruce answered, he was proud of his self for sounding so calm.

Dean walked around the table and took his seat. "You have to be mistaken Sam is…" Dean could not bring himself to say it.

"Sam is what?" Maggie asked.

"About a year ago Sam." Dean downed the beer. "Sam has been dead about a year now."

The corner went silent as what Dean said sank in.

"But that can't be, we saw Sam last month, he called me two days ago to let me know that he had found the spell we needed." Maggie said calmly. "Look we have proof."

"Proof" Dean said looking at her. "What kind of proof?"

"Well we still record everything." Harry said smiling.

"Let me see it." Dean said.

"Fine we'll go back to…" Ed started.

"Now"

"Or now is good." Ed said looking at Spruce. Spruce nodded as he got up and left the bar. A few minutes later he came back with a laptop and sat in front of Dean.

Dean sat in silence as Spruce keyed up the file. He heard Ed telling him something about a haunted house that they were having a tough time with, and that just as they thought it was all over Sam came in and saved them. Dean tried to hide a small smile, sounded like his brother.

"It's ready." Spruce said.

"Play it." Dean said.

Dean watched as the screen filled with Ed's face. As he watched he saw that they had indeed gotten way over their heads. Just as the poltergeist had them cornered Dean heard a door bang open and the camera panned around to show Sam. Dean watched as Sam took down the poltergeist like it was nothing. As he thought that it must be a demon possession he saw that Sam was holding a rosary and was rattling off an exorcism spell like it was a nursery rhyme.

"Sammy."

_Please let me know what you think._


End file.
